


Time To Tell

by sara47q



Series: Crazy is the New Normal [7]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/pseuds/sara47q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Crazy is the New Normal, Darcy decides it's time to tell Coulson and Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling Coulson

She scheduled herself on Coulson’s calendar for an early meeting the next morning. She figured the sooner, the better when you were nervous about something, and if she didn’t schedule it she’d chicken out.

So at 8:30 she found herself knocking on his door and letting herself in.

“Why do we have an appointment, Ms. Lewis?”

She played nervously with her fingers. “Well, boss, I have something I needed to talk about.”  
He motioned her towards a chair. “I assume this is about maternity leave.”

She was shocked. “How did you know?”

He looked at her for a beat.  “Are you under the impression that much goes on around here that I don’t know about?”

She slumped back in her chair. “I guess not.”

“When are you due?”  
“Four more months-ish.”

He pulled a file out of his desk drawer and handed it to her.

“Here’s all the maternity paperwork. I haven’t had any of my agents go on leave for this sort of thing yet, so I pulled it a while ago to familiarize myself with it. I thought you’d come to me sooner.”

She took it and started flipping through the paperwork, it was very comprehensive. “I wanted to keep it to myself for awhile.”

“Ok. Will we be needing to get one of the spare apartments ready for you?”  
“What?” He was surprising her all over the place this morning. It never occurred to her that people might think she’d need to move. “Uh, no. I’m good where I’m at.”

“Stark is good with this?”

“Well, he hasn’t asked me to leave. I think Steve is looking forward to it and where Steve goes, so goes Tony. It’s kind of how I ended up up there in the first place.”

“And the father?”  
She knew she should expect questions about that, but they still weren’t telling people they were together, so she just answered, “He won’t be a problem.”

Coulson nodded. “Ok. Is that all?”

“I guess so. Thanks for being so cool about it.”

“That’s what I’m known for.”


	2. Telling Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Jane

Telling Jane was harder than telling her boss. She’d sent her a text asking if she could come over tonight after work, and now Jane was sitting on the couch with Thor while Darcy paced a little. It was like being a kid and having to tell your parents you’d done something wrong. Well, she assumed anyway, not having a dad at all or a mom who cared as long as she didn’t get arrested or come home pregnant.

Finally, Jane couldn’t take it anymore. “Darcy, sit down. What’s wrong?”

She sat down on a chair. “Well, nothing’s wrong, exactly, but I do have some news. I’m pregnant.”

Jane looked stunned and Thor beamed.

“Congratulations, Lady Darcy! A child is to be celebrated!”  
“Thanks, Thor.” A few seconds later she asked, “….Jane?”

“Who’s the father?”

Crap, there was that question again. “He’s not important.”  
Thor looked confused and Jane stood up. “Well, we’ll have to move you back in. When are you due? Thor and I will be happy to help you with the baby, right, Thor?”

Thor beamed. “Of course!”

“Uh, no, guys, thanks. I mean it! But I’m going to stay where I’m at. And I’m due in about 4 months.”

“You’re going to stay up with Tony and Steve? Tony Stark is ok with having a baby around?”

Darcy couldn’t take it twice in one day. First Coulson, now Jane. “Tony’s not that bad! Sure, he gets pretty into whatever he’s building, but you’re the same way with your stars, and he’s been a pretty considerate…roommate,” please, God, don’t have let them hear the little hesitation there, “and he’s…”

Thankfully, Thor joined in. “The Man of Iron is a very good teammate! I am always happy to have him guarding my back.”  
“Exactly. Thanks, Thor. Tony comes off as a jerk sometimes, but he’s really sweet. And he has never mentioned me leaving. Actually, you should come up sometime and see the baby’s room. Tony built all the furniture and Steve painted the sweetest mural on the wall, it looks like a jungle! I don’t want to find out the sex of the baby, so we’ve gone pretty neutral in there.”

Jane didn’t seem completely convinced, but she didn’t try to press her to move down. She did seem fairly excited about the idea of becoming an Aunty, and even got to feel the baby kick a couple of times. Thor also seemed excited (“Babies are to be celebrated, Darcy Lewis! They are a rare gift on Asgard, and always welcome!”) Darcy blamed his big, booming voice on scaring the baby into kicking more often than he had so far.

Word seemed to get out pretty quickly after that, since Thor couldn’t keep a secret, and since she wasn’t hiding it anymore she didn’t make sure her clothes were hiding the bump. No one said anything negative and if they said anything behind her back, she didn’t hear about it and didn’t care. Life was pretty good, between a happy friend who was busy planning baby showers and other girly crap, and amazingly supportive lovers who didn’t seem scared of the baby anymore. She wasn’t sure why she’d been so worried about telling people.


End file.
